


A 6-Year-Old's Kingdom Hearts Story

by actress4Him



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actress4Him/pseuds/actress4Him
Summary: A story with a lot of wandering through the woods and random screaming, as dictated to me by my daughter. Starring her own oc and also featuring my oc and many canon KH characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A 6-Year-Old's Kingdom Hearts Story

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: My almost-6-year-old loves to ask me about my stories and particularly my oc, Meli. She sometimes will ask me to read out loud what I am writing. A little over a year ago, she created her own oc. I've uploaded my artwork of her oc, based on the outfit she dressed up in and the way she described her and her Keyblade to me, to both my Instagram and Tumblr (same username), if anyone is interested.
> 
> This week she decided she wanted to write her own story, so this is what she dictated to me, with only a little help with some wording here and there. And yes, halfway through we took a break and when we started again she was using a different tense...it bothers me but I was committed to writing down exactly what she was saying and didn't know how to explain the difference to her anyway lol.
> 
> She doesn't know yet that I'm uploading this, but if she gets any comments I will read them to her!

I was walking to Meli and saw something. But I heard something when I was walking to her. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't find it after I heard it.

The noise stopped. I kept and kept walking. Finally, I saw what it was. It was nothing scary, but then it went away again. There was something new about this. But I just found out it was Kairi.

I was trying to find out what she was doing, but I didn't know. But she kept walking and walking. But, well, then she turned. I didn't see her turning. I went the wrong way. And I found Sora standing in the middle of the field.

“Who are you? I've never met you,” said Sora.

“Why, I'm Bonnie McSara.”

“If you want to go back, you can just follow me.”

“Why do I have to follow you?” I asked. “I don't know where home is!”

“That's why I said follow me.”

.o.0.O.0.o.

“Finally we're home!” I said. “Bye, Sora. I'll be back later. I have to go do some things with Meli and Kairi.”

“Bye!”

I was talking to Kairi and Meli. Meli was like, “What do you know? You're back already!”

Kairi said, “Did I hear your feet crunching in leaves? Were you following me? It stopped. I didn't hear it for the rest of the time.”

Then Riku came along. I was talking to him. I didn't know who he was, so I just screamed at him. Meli and Kairi laughed. I was screaming so loud, Sora heard me all the way from the woods. I was like, “Aaaaaahhhh!”

Then he explained, “I'm Riku. Who are you?”

“I'm Bonnie McSara. Is there something shiny in your pockets?”

“I kinda forgot.” He patted his pockets, then checked them. “Oh, it's shiny metal keys.” Riku walked away.

I walked away then. Sora was standing outside waiting for me to go back to the woods.

While we were in the woods, we found Roxas. We were talking to him for a few minutes. We left as fast as we could because Meli was screaming!

She found a new person. It was Cloud. She had never seen him before. When we got there with Meli, Sora said, “What are you screaming about? It's just Cloud!”

“Meli, you can come back to the woods with us,” I said.

“Bye, see ya later,” said Cloud.

When we first start walking away, Cloud shouts, “Wait, I need to tell you something before you leave! When are you gonna be back?” says Cloud.

“We'll be back, like, a few hours?” I say.

“While we're in the woods, I'll teach you how to make your Keyblade appear,” says Sora.

Sora teaches me. Sora says to just wave your hand out, and then it appears.

I say, “Now I know how to make my sword appear.” We go back home.

Meli's lost. We don't know where she is.

Sora says, “Heartless! You know how to do it. Time to fight these Heartless.” We fight and fight and fight and fight til they're gone.

Then Sora says, “We should go see Axel for a second.”

When we see Axel, Kairi is with him. Axel says, “Hey, Sora. Me and Kairi are talking together.”

Kairi says, “Hi.”

Sora says, “I want you to get to know him.”

Axel says, “Is there someone behind you?”

I come out from Sora's back. I say, “Hi, I'm Bonnie McSara.”

Sora says, “Come on, let's go back.”

I say, “We should look on my drone and computer.” I see Meli. She's with some weird fox. When I turn around, I say, “Where'd Sora go?”

He's with Rapunzel and Flynn. I go searching for him. I look with my drone first. Finally I find Sora. When I get to Sora, I say, “Come on, Sora. Let's go.”

When we get home, we rest. We've had a very long day. We just keep resting.

Now it's time for us to eat dinner. We're very hungry. Sora says, “We're eating dinner now. Bonnie made dinner. We're eating goulash. It's my favorite. Bonnie doesn't really care. She doesn't like goulash, she's having pizza instead.”

We're in bed now. We're talking about lost Meli. Tomorrow we'll go out and find that place where the fox is. I just wish she was back. I miss her so much.

Sora says, “She'll be back tomorrow. I bet she'll find her way back tonight.”

Finally we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys, I think she might have some potential as a future writer! :) Fyi, I asked for clarification and was told that Sora and Bonnie are not sharing a bed, they just have beds in the same room lol.
> 
> Again, if you got a kick out of this like I did and want to drop a kudos or a comment, I will pass it on to the author!


End file.
